Naruto Uchiha: A Shinobi Among Souls
by windfox90
Summary: CHALLENGE:Naruto is the grandson of Madara who took and raised Naruto after the Kyuubi was sealed away within him. Madara trains Naruto in everything he knows so his legacy can continue on. Naruto fought and defeated Obito however Obito using Kamui with the last bit of Juubi's charka sends Naruto away where he ends up in Karakura Town. Intellect, Strong, Mokuton, Sharingan Naruto


**Hello everyone how are you guys all doing I hope everything is going well for you anyways I am here with a Naruto/Bleach Crossover Challenge for anyone who is willing to give it a try. **

**Plot Summary:**

Naruto is the grandson of Madara Uchiha who took and raised Naruto after the Kyuubi was sealed away within him not before making a special clone of Naruto and sealing some of Kyuubi's chakra in it to take Naruto's place in Konoha til it's needed. Madara begins to trains Naruto at young age teaching him Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Bukijutsu and everything else he knows. Madara infuse Naruto with Hashirama's cells which increase his physical strength, durability and gains Mokuton as a result. Madara also infuse Naruto with his own cells to strengthen Naruto's Uchiha blood allowing Naruto to produce both Senju and Uchiha blood at once and gaining Madara's powerful chakra and high chakra control. Naruto awakens and master the Sharingan by the age of 10. When Madara dies Naruto at the age of 12 gain the Mangekyō Sharingan with a symmetrical shape to it.

For the next 3-4 years after the lost of his grandfather Naruto continues to train in everything Madara has taught him as while mastering his Mokuton and his Mangekyō Sharingan without fear of losing his eyesight due to having Hashirama's cell, his Uzumaki vitality and Kyuubi's chakra. Having decided it was time for him to absorb the clone Madara had made of him in Konoha, he venture out to Konoha only to find his clone fighting Pain. He then decides to observe the fight between his clone and Pain in-order to find out what set of skills his clone possess. After his clone defeated and confronted Pain, Naruto absorbed his clone while it was walking back to Konoha gaining all of the clone's set of skills and memories. Naruto fought and defeated Ten-Tails' jinchūriki Obito during the Fourth Shinobi World War removing all of the Tailed-Beast within him however Obito catching Naruto off guard using the last bit of the Ten-Tail's chakra he possess to overpower his Kamui to send Naruto away to a different dimension denying him of his victory. Naruto awakens to find himself in a rocky outskirt confuse and weak from what just transpired he walks toward a cliff in hoping to find a sign of civilization near him where he spots a large town a near where his is with a big billboard with Karakura Town written on it.

**Naruto Profile:**

*******Appearance:** Naruto has Madara's hair style just it blond with black tips and it reaches his shoulder, blue eyes, whisker marks slightly faded and a mature face

*******Personality:** Mostly similar to Madara's with Canon Naruto mixed in due to him absorbing his clone_  
_

***Intelligence****: **High-level Intellect, Perception, Analytically, Cunning and Resourceful

*******Kekkei Genkai: **Mokuton, Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan with Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo at his disposal**  
**

*******Nature Type:** Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Wood, Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang

***Ninjutsu:** Well-Versed in a variety of Ninjutsu styles he learned from Madara, Rasengan and its other forms which he gain from his clone, Adept Sensor Type, Fūinjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu and Attack Prevention Technique

***Genjutsu:** His skill with Genjutsu is considerable

***Taijutsu:** Very skilled Taijutsu fighter considerable dexterity and coordination, able to fluidly strike and counter with dangerous accuracy or constantly rotate his position to strike from all angles

*******Bukijutsu:** His Kenjutsu is lethal and very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter, Shurikenjutsu is well-versed in weapons use such as kunai and shuriken

***Chakra:** Possess an extremely powerful chakra , high chakra control, chakra reserves are naturally large and resilient, granting him tremendous stamina and vitality, stemming from this is an exceptionally long potential life-span and an accelerated healing rate

***Tools:** Sword, Gumbai, Kunai and Shuriken

***Other Skills: **Adept in research and experimenting and considerable Medical skills

**Naruto arrives to Karakura Town just before Ichigo becomes a Substitute Shinigami where Naruto tries to lay-low and avoid standing out too much while becoming friends with Ichigo and Sado/Chad. Only to reveal himself during the Hollow bait incident which causes Naruto to become exciting due to being able to let loss. Naruto doesn't tell anyone where he really comes from keeping his past a secret to himself. Naruto overall skills should be a Captain-level fighter. Naruto is also to be paired with Suì-Fēng and Tier Harribel. You can change a few things around that pleases you however I do hope you don't have Naruto paired with more than 3 girls tops and don't make Naruto god-like. Well anyways I really do hope you all enjoy the idea for this challenge and are willing to give a shot at it yourself please PM if you do take it or if you want any more info about it. Takes care everyone and have a Happy Holiday**


End file.
